rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emblems
Characters Team RWBY Ruby Rose Emblem.svg|Ruby RoseRuby's Symbol - confirmed and identified in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Weiss White Emblem.svg|Weiss SchneeWeiss' Symbol - confirmed and identified in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Blake Belladonna Emblem.svg|Blake BelladonnaBlake's Symbol - confirmed and identified in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Yang Xiao Long Emblem.svg|Yang Xiao LongYang's Symbol - confirmed and identified in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Team JNPR Jaune Arc Emblem.svg|Jaune ArcJaune's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Nora Valkyrie Emblem.svg|Nora ValkyrieNora's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Pyrrha Nikos Emblem.svg|Pyrrha NikosPyrrha's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Lie Ren Emblem.svg|Lie RenRen's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Team CRDL Cardin Winchester Emblem2.svg|Cardin Winchester (conjectural)Cardin's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his breastplate armor (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Russel Thrush Emblem.svg|Russel Thrush (conjectural)Russel's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his bracers (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Dove Bronzewing Emblem J 1.svg|Dove Bronzewing (conjectural)Dove's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his belt buckle (recreated by JadenLan) Team CFVY Coco Emblem.svg|Coco Adel (conjectural)Coco's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on her belt buckle (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Velvet Scarlatina Emblem.svg|Velvet ScarlatinaVelvet's Symbol - confirmed via Production Diary (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Team SSSN Sun Wukong Emblem.svg|Sun Wukong[[:File:Penny and Sun Wukong Credits001.PNG|'Sun's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Scarlet_David_Emblem_Gold.svg|Scarlet David (conjectural)Scarlet's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his belt (recreated by MissNerdgasmz) Sage Ayana Emblem.svg|Sage Ayana (conjectural)Sage's Symbol - (conjectural) tattoo on his chest (recreated by MissNerdgasmz) RWBY_Neptune_Emblem_Vinyl_Decal.svg|Neptune VasiliasNeptune's Symbol - seen on his shoes confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by EmBELLEm) Team ABRN Arslan Altan Emblem.svg|Arslan Altan (conjectural)Arslan's Symbol - (conjectural) seen emblazoned on her clothing (recreated by JadenLan) Nadir Shiko Emblem.svg|Nadir Shiko (conjectural)Nadir's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his gun (recreated by JadenLan) Team NDGO Octavia Ember Emblem.svg|Octavia Ember (conjectural)Octavia's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on the hilt of her dagger (recreated by JadenLan) Team FNKI Flynt Coal Emblem.svg|Flynt Coal (conjectural)Flynt's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his trumpet (recreated by JadenLan) Neon Katt Emblem.svg|Neon Katt (conjectural)Neon's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on her buttons (recreated by JadenLan) Team STRQ Summer Rose Emblem.svg|Summer Rose[[:File:V3e1 4.png|'Summer's Symbol']] - seen on her gravestone (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Taiyang Xiao Long Emblem.svg|Taiyang Xiao Long (conjectural)Taiyang's Symbol - (conjectural) tattoo seen on his right arm (recreated by JadenLan) Raven_Branwen_emblem_S.svg|Raven Branwen[[:File:Ravensteeemblem.jpg|'Raven's Symbol']] - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by EmBELLEm) Qrow emblem red.svg|Qrow Branwen[[:File:V2 06 00029.png|'Qrow's Symbol']] - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Penny's Team Penny's Emblem.svg|Penny Polendina[[:File:Penny and Sun Wukong Credits001.PNG|'Penny's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Ciel_Soleil_forehead_thingy.svg|Ciel Soleil (conjectural)Ciel's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on her forehead (recreated by JadenLan) Antagonists Salem_Emblem.svg|Salem[[:File:Concept art evernight training room.jpg|'Salem's Symbol']] - confirmed in Evernight training room concept art (recreated by JadenLan) Adam Taurus Emblem 2.svg|Adam TaurusAdam's Symbol - confirmed via Monty's Twitter (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Arthur_Watts_Emblem.svg|Arthur Watts (conjectural)[[:File:V4_01_00011.png|'Watts' Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on Watts' Scroll[[:File:S3E3_W.png|'Watts' Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on Cinder's Scroll (recreated by JadenLan) White Fang Sienna_Khan.svg|Sienna Khan (conjectural)[[:File:Concept art sienna khan.png|'Sienna's Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on concept art (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Cinder's Faction Cinder's Official Emblem.svg|Cinder Fall[[:File:Cinder and her Associates, cap.png|'Cinder's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Emerald's Official Symbol.svg|Emerald SustraiEmerald's Symbol - seen on her clothing and confirmed by merchandise (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) MercuryEmblem.svg|Mercury BlackMercury's Symbol - seen on his clothing and confirmed by merchandise (recreated by SnowYue) RomanEmblem.svg|Roman Torchwick[[:File:RomanTorchwick Credits001.png|'Torchwick's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background (recreated by SnowYue) Neo's Emblem.svg|Neopolitan[[:File:Neo's Emblem Vinyl.jpg|'Neopolitan's Symbol']] - seen on her soles and confirmed by merchandise (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Ozpin's Affiliates Ozpin Emblem.svg|Ozpin[[:File:Ozpin and Glynda Credits001.png|'Ozpin's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Glynda Goodwitch Emblem.svg|Glynda Goodwitch[[:File:Ozpin and Glynda Credits001.png|'Glynda's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Peter_Port_Emblem.svg|Peter Port (conjectural)[[:File:Port emblem Neptune Noir.png|'Port's Symbol']] - (conjectural) confirmed in screen transition (recreated by JadenLan) Oobleck.svg|Bartholomew Oobleck (conjectural)[[:File:AAemblempage.png|'Oobleck's Symbol']]- (conjectural) confirmed in Amity Arena (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Oscar emblem.svg|Oscar Pine[[:File:NewEmblemsOQR.png|'Oscar's Symbol']] - confirmed on mystery figure promo (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Others Kali_Belladonna_symbol.svg|Kali Belladonna (conjectural)[[:File:Kali belladonna concept art.jpg|'Kali's Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on credits background (recreated by JadenLan) Jacques'_Emblem.svg|Jacques Schnee (conjectural)[[:File:Jacques Schnee.jpg|'Jacques' Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on credits background (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Zwei Emblem.svg|Zwei (conjectural)Zwei's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his collar (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Kingdoms Vale Symbol.svg|Vale Vale Symbol - (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Atlas Symbol.svg|Atlas Atlas Symbol - (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Vacuo Symbol.svg|Vacuo Vacuo Symbol - (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Mistral Symbol.svg|Mistral Mistral Symbol - (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Groups Schnee Emblem.svg|Schnee Dust Company Schnee Crest - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) White-fang-2.svg|White Fang (original) Original White Fang symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Gastropod) White_Fang.svg|White Fang (current) Current White Fang symbol - confirmed in official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Lil_miss_spiders.svg|Lil' Miss Malachite (conjectural)[[:File:V6_02_00045.png|'Lil' Miss Malachite's Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on her shoulder (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Merlot-white.svg|Merlot Industries Merlot Industries - seen on official merchandise (recreated by Gastropod) Dust dust_fire_03.svg|Fire Dust ammunition Fire Dust Symbol - seen on a magazine in "The Next Step" (recreated by EmBELLEm) dust_electric_03.svg|Electric Dust ammunition'Electric Dust Symbol' - seen on a magazine in "The Next Step" (recreated by EmBELLEm) Chibi gravity Dust Grey.svg|Gravity Dust ammunition'Gravity Dust Symbol' - seen on a magazine in RWBY ChibiGravity Dust Symbol - seen on a magazine in "Red" Trailer (recreated by Gastropod) icedustemblem.svg|Ice Dust ammunition'Ice Dust Symbol' - seen on a magazine in "True Colors" (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) Miscellaneous Vytal-festival.svg|Vytal Festival Vytal Festival Symbol - seen on official merchandise (recreated by Mr.Octus (FireDart)) Lien Symbol Grey.svg|Lien Lien Symbol - seen on Lien (recreated by JadenLan) Pumpkin Pete Bunny.svg|Pumpkin Pete Pumpkin Pete - seen on official merchandise (recreated by JadenLan) Shion village symbol.svg|Shion Shion Symbol - seen on Shion flag (recreated by JadenLan) Kuroyuriflagsymbol.svg|Kuroyuri Kuroyuri Symbol seen on Kuroyuri flag (recreated by Skyyyyyyyyyy) ''RWBY Chibi'' Emblems Beep boop bloop.svg|Chibi Ruby (non-canon)Chibi Ruby Symbol - (non-canon) seen on her clothing (recreated by JadenLan) Weiss chibi glyph3.svg|Chibi Weiss (non-canon) Chibi Weiss Symbol - (non-canon) seen on her glyph (recreated by JadenLan) Bleep blake chibi 3.svg|Chibi Blake (non-canon) Chibi Blake Symbol - (non-canon) seen on her weapon (recreated by JadenLan) Chibi pyrrha emblem 3.svg|Chibi Pyrrha (non-canon)Chibi Pyrrha Symbol - (non-canon) seen on her clothing (recreated by JadenLan) Chibi fire dust 2 Grey.svg|Fire Dust ammunition (non-canon)Fire Dust Symbol - (non-canon) seen on a magazine in RWBY Chibi (recreated by JadenLan) Chibi ice dust 2 Grey.svg|Ice Dust ammunition (non-canon)Ice Dust Symbol - (non-canon) seen on a magazine in RWBY Chibi (recreated by JadenLan) Playing Cards Ruby Card Emblem.svg|Ruby Hearts Face (non-canon)Ruby card - (non-canon) used on official merchandise (recreated by JadenLan) Weiss Card Emblem Red.svg|Weiss Diamonds Face (non-canon)Ruby card - (non-canon) used on official merchandise (recreated by JadenLan) Blake Card Emblem.svg|Blake Clubs Face (non-canon)Blake card - (non-canon) used on official merchandise (recreated by JadenLan) Yang_Card_Emblem_black.svg|Yang Spades Face (non-canon)Yang card - (non-canon) used on official merchandise (recreated by JadenLan) References Category:Miscellaneous